Tell me what the moon knows
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: ACABADO. 10: Sexto sentido. Cómo lo hará ese maldito chucho para encontrarle siempre, en cada rincón, en cada momento de su vida... Drabbles SiriusRemus para Livejournal.
1. Tacto

Este drabble forma parte de una comunidad de livejournal, Retos a la carta. El tema son los sentidos, y la pareja, en este caso, SiriusRemus.

El título es una variación del nombre de la canción _Tell me what the rain knows_, del anime Wolf's Rain.

Seguramente ya lo sabéis, pero estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la Jótaka Roulin. Alias Joanne K. Rowling.

¡Empezamos!

* * *

**#1 Tacto**

Cuando Sirius está borracho, se vuelve un chucho cariñoso. Se acerca a Remus, le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le echa el aliento en la cara sin querer cuando le explica la mayor estupidez que pasa por su cabeza en ese momento. Cada vez que el prefecto le recrimina su estado, él se defiende con un "Todavía no estoy taja, tío, aún puedo aguantar muuucho más", y le dice que le compare con James, que baila a su propio compás cantando algo que nadie consigue entender, y Peter, que está vomitando en un rincón.

Remus tiene que reconocer que, considerando lo que han bebido todos, sí, es Sirius el que tiene mayor tolerancia al alcohol. Será por la costumbre. Porque él mismo aguanta más bien poco, y por eso prefiere resistirse a ingerirlo en cantidades industriales, al contrario que sus compañeros de habitación. Ellos se ahogan en el alcohol, podría decirse, y utilizan las botellas como micrófono cuando se encuentran lo suficientemente ebrios. Y cuando cantan –que es lo normal en un merodeador borracho-, el rebelde de los Black es el primero en agarrar al licántropo por los hombros para incitarle a unirse a la fiesta. Pero este se resiste, aun sin atreverse a zafarse del abrazo. Porque, para ser francos, no le disgusta en absoluto que Sirius esté pendiente de él. Que le abrace. Que le toque. Que se acerque a cantarle al oído y despierte sentimientos y reacciones involuntarias en su cuerpo y remueva sus mares interiores más de lo que la luna podría en un millón de años.

La luna creciente es la culpable esa noche de que Remus decida unirse a la juerga. Acepta el primer trago que le ofrece Sirius, y el segundo, y el tercero, y termina perdiendo la cuenta. Porque le ha rodeado prácticamente el cuello con un brazo, lo ha arrastrado hasta la ventana abierta, y se ha puesto a cantarle y a chillarle a la luna. Que deje en paz a Lunático, canta. Que se lleve a otro, ladra. Que le lleve a él, aúlla, que no tiene miedo al dolor. Después, una ristra de insultos que sabe Merlín dónde ha aprendido. Todo con una melodía inventada, sin ritmo marcado, desafinando con voz ronca, mientras se tambalea, sin soltar al licántropo ni un solo momento. Se sorprende cuando Remus coge la botella que tiene en la mano y bebe a morro, pero le anima entre risas. Es un primer trago largo. Necesita tener la boca y las manos ocupadas, porque cuando el animago, borracho, desprecia a la luna, y lo hace por él, le urge la necesidad de morderle el cuello, el hombro, el pecho, quizá más abajo, y hacerle entender que hay un lobo en su interior que lucha por emerger cada vez que siente su tacto sobre la piel.

Que sólo consiga salir en las noches de luna llena, es un milagro.

* * *

**  
**Las reviews son más que bienvenidas :3 . 


	2. Olfato

**2- Olfato**

Sirius huele los problemas. De hecho, no es que los huela, sino que los rastrea, olfatea y husmea como un perro hasta dar con ellos, especialmente cuando está de mal humor. Y especialmente si hay algún slytherin cerca. Por algún motivo que Remus desconoce, quizás el odio hacia su propia sangre, el animago no soporta ver a los slytherin divirtiéndose. Claro que, cuando ves a un grupo al fondo del pasillo riendo a carcajada limpia, puedes poner la mano en el fuego a que están atormentando a alguien. El joven Black acude al rescate de la víctima, no precisamente por altruismo, sino probablemente por el placer de comenzar una disputa con sus detestados rivales.

Esa mañana ha recibido una carta de su madre. Nadie ha logrado leerla ni saber qué ha escrito en ella Walburga Black. Y desde entonces no hace más que gruñir. Camina al frente de sus amigos por el colegio, con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. En cuanto ve al grupo de slytherins, podría decirse que vuela en su dirección. Golpea la palma de su mano con el otro puño, yergue la cabeza y aligera el paso.

-Sirius, no irás a…

Remus no termina la frase, y al final son Sirius y James los que _van a_. Sólo sigue sus pasos junto a Peter cuando los slytherin se han ido con el rabo entre las piernas –advirtiendo, no obstante, que se arrepentirán de lo que han hecho– y el cazador del equipo de Gryffindor le tiende la mano al hufflepuff de cuarto curso que ha sido víctima de la magia viperina de sus agresores. Al pobre chico le han hecho aparecer unas largas orejas de burro en la cabeza. James y Peter le acompañan a ver a la sra. Pomfrey, y Sirius se queda allí, de pie, con varios golpes en la cara y la respiración agitada.

-¿No deberías ir tú también a la enfermería?

El joven Black niega con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarle. Pasa por su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, y se aleja de allí. Como si no pasara nada. Aunque ha liberado adrenalina y ha golpeado con tanta fuerza que le ha dolido. Aunque esos golpes no hayan sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para expulsar esa angustia en su interior que no quiere salir.

Remus huele la tristeza. Le pasa a menudo. Como esa noche, cuando en la cama de al lado no se encuentra el mismo chico inquieto de siempre que durante horas no consigue la posición adecuada para conciliar el sueño, sino un perro herido. Inmóvil, silencioso. Sangrando, moribundo.

Sirius se levanta en plena madrugada y sale de la habitación sigilosamente. El licántropo intenta continuar durmiendo, pero no es capaz ni de cerrar los ojos. Ahora que la tristeza ha salido por la puerta, se pregunta qué la ha provocado, qué será de ella y, sobre todo, adónde ha ido. Finalmente se despereza y sigue su rastro, que le lleva hasta la torre de astronomía. El perro malherido se encuentra afuera, de pie, mirando la luna plateada, y no desvía la mirada ni siquiera cuando la presencia de su amigo se hace evidente.

El lobo suele aullar por la luna, pero en ese momento quisiera aullar por el perro de ojos tristes. No obstante, se trataría de una conducta inadecuada, en absoluto propia de Remus, así que se limita a hacer compañía. Tampoco quiere que la situación se vuelva incómoda para el otro merodeador, de modo que le da la espalda y se adelanta hasta la baranda, donde apoya las manos, para que sus ojos no sientan la tentación de observar al perro sin descanso.

Apenas ha pasado un minuto cuando nota el flequillo de Sirius en su nuca. Casi da un respingo por acto reflejo, pero en el último momento sabe contenerse. Le cuesta un poco más cuando su amigo habla y parece que se le desgarra la voz, y el alma con ella, con sólo tres palabras.

-Qué mierda, Lunático.

Girarse y abrazarle para darle consuelo y después pedirle que le enseñe la carta que tanto le ha trastocado no es una opción. Así que se limita a suspirar y contestar en el tono más comprensivo que encuentra para, también él, sólo tres palabras.

-Lo sé, Canuto.

Sirius sabe que Remus huele su tristeza, pero que no se atreve a mirarla de cerca ni a tocarla. No invade su espacio personal, ni exige respuestas a su extraño comportamiento, sino que le deja libertad para moverse y hablar en la medida que prefiera. El animago hunde la cara en el cabello castaño que cae sobre la nuca del otro chico y decide que _esa_ es la medida adecuada. Permanecer en silencio, en la oscuridad, mientras nadie puede verles. De esa manera, mientras Remus le sirve de apoyo, nota que sus hombros pesan un poco menos.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por las reviews de la viñeta anterior:3 


	3. Sentido común

**#10 Sentido común**

Es la única ocasión en la cual en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se da tal escena: Sirius Black en la biblioteca, en absoluto silencio. Todos suponen que incluso a él lo atemorizan los exámenes que están por llegar. Nadie espera que, en realidad, su inesperada visita sea debida únicamente a lo mucho que le apetece acompañar a Remus Lupin en ese momento. Le ha seguido hasta allí como un perro, a pesar de las advertencias de su amigo. _Pienso estudiar, Sirius. No quiero oír ni una mosca si vienes. Como molestes, me largo, te lo aseguro_.

No hace ruido. No estorba. No quiere que Remus se vaya. Coge un libro cualquiera, ni siquiera le importa cuál, y toma asiento frente al licántropo. Hace ver que estudia mientras los presentes observan la escena con evidente asombro. Él se fija en otra imagen que cree mucho más digna de ser presenciada: Remus y su caída de ojos, con los mechones castaños ocultando parte de ellos, una mano sirviendo de apoyo a su cabeza y la otra acariciando las páginas del libro que tiene sobre la mesa. ¿Historia de la Magia? ¿Herbología? Cualquiera que sea, afortunado es. E indigno de su atención, obviamente.

Por Merlín. _Casi_ siente vergüenza de sí mismo. Y lo que debería tenerle más avergonzado es ese _casi_. Está _en la biblioteca_, mirando embelesado cómo _Lunático_ pasa las páginas de un asqueroso, aprovechado y aburridísimo libro. Y el resto de la gente, en lugar de hacer lo propio, lo miran a él. A él, que en ese momento no tiene nada de interesante. Bueno, entiende que siempre se le considere algo más que interesante, pero precisamente en ese instante considera que Remus debería llamar mucho más la atención. Lo reconoce. Y si no es Remus el que llama la atención y lo siguen mirando a él, por lo menos deberían darse cuenta de que no puede dejar de mirar al otro merodeador. Es jodidamente evidente. De hecho, hace tiempo que todo el mundo debería haberse percatado. No puede ser que nadie se haya dado cuenta de cómo lo mira, cómo aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para tocarlo, cómo siempre consigue estar a su lado, sea caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor o cenando en el Gran Comedor. Hay que estar ciego para no caer en la cuenta. Es de sentido común. Y es muy grave que Sirius Black hable sobre el sentido común. Quizá se acerca el fin del mundo, aunque en ese momento no le importa.


	4. Vista

La verdad es que llevo un ritmo de actualización mayor en el LJ, pero bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo XD .

¡Gracias por las reviews!

* * *

**Vista **

Si tuviera que elegir entre la vista o el oído, Remus escogería la vista sin dudar. La necesita para vivir, en general. Para apreciar su entorno, en particular. Y para vigilar todo lo que le aterroriza, más concretamente. Que a veces, casualmente, es lo mismo que aprecia.

A Remus le gusta mirar el cielo, presenciar el atardecer desde una colina con su amiga Lily mientras intentan terminar los deberes de Aritmancia. Ver el amanecer junto a sus compañeros de habitación cuando vuelven de una escapada nocturna a Hogsmeade. Borrachos, entre risas, oliendo a alcohol, juerga y sustancias no precisamente legales. Incluso se siente feliz de poder observar el sol de mediodía los días de verano.

Pero lo que le hace más feliz es encontrarse con la sonrisa de sus amigos. El día en que confesó ser un hombre lobo, notó la mirada estupefacta de todos sobre él, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara. Al volver a abrirlos, encontró consuelo en el semblante tranquilo de Sirius, sentado en un rincón. Sonreía, y Remus no sabía por qué. Entonces se puso en pie y se acercó a él, caminando despreocupadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Se plantó a un palmo de su cara y, con una sonrisa torcida, le explicó lo aliviado que estada. _Pensábamos que te ibas de juerga durante las noches de luna llena y no nos invitabas_. Pronto James y Peter reprendieron a Sirius por decir tal estupidez y alegaron en propia defensa que no era cierto. Pero que se preocupaban por Remus, ya que era evidente que ocultaba algo importante. Ahora que conocían la verdad, no había problema. Sus voces temblaban un poco, del mismo modo que la suya, y fue por sus miradas por lo que el licántropo supo que sus amigos habían aceptado su condición por completo.

No obstante, el cielo que tanto le gusta de día, lo aterroriza al caer el sol. Noche tras noche, observa las fases de la luna, cuenta el tiempo que le queda antes de perder el control de su propio cuerpo y se estremece al pensarlo.

Del mismo modo en que cree tener que vigilar a la traicionera luna, está seguro de necesitar estar ojo avizor constantemente con Sirius. Tiene que saber adónde va, qué hace, ver sus apuntes para poder reprenderle por ellos –el muy descarado se pasa la clase escribiendo notas destinadas a James o a Peter, hace ver que toma apuntes y después se los enseña a Remus para que le preste los suyos–, y fijarse en su forma de sentarse apoyando los pies sobre la mesa. Ver ese brillo en los ojos cuando están a punto de llevar a cabo uno de sus planes de Merodeadores. También necesita saber cuándo el rebelde de los Black se dirige hacia él desde el otro lado del pasillo, verle de lejos, sólo para tener tiempo suficiente para volver a respirar. Porque saber que Sirius Black viene _hacia ti_, con esa sonrisa de complicidad en los labios, con esos andares de rey del mundo, con ese flequillo tan rebelde como él mismo cayéndole sobre los ojos, es suficiente para que tus pulmones decidan que el aire no es necesario y para que tus piernas crean que es el momento adecuado de echarse a temblar.

Otro motivo por el cual el licántropo está seguro de que la vista es mil veces mejor sentido que el oído es porque odia los ladridos de Sirius. Sería más fácil soportar sus enfados si fuera sordo, desde luego. El animago no sólo ladra, sino que se pasa el día entero gruñendo, quejándose en voz alta, soltando maldiciones por la boca que Remus nunca antes ha oído –y espera no volver a hacerlo– y dando a entender al mundo entero que Sirius Black está enfadado. Lo que el licántropo realmente teme es que todo eso vaya dirigido a él algún día. Podría soportar su cara enfurruñada, pero no sus ladridos. Porque, en ocasiones, el animago puede ser la persona más hiriente del mundo. Es rencoroso, malpensado y vengativo como pocos.

-Lunático¿por qué mierda estás aquí? Hace frío.

El prefecto, abrazado a sus rodillas, sentado sobre la hierba del jardín, levanta la cabeza y gira ligeramente la cara para ver a Sirius a su lado, de pie, con la mirada fija en él. Se maldice por no haberlo _oído_ venir.

-Ya.

Ante la escueta respuesta del otro chico, el animago se encoge de hombros y se sienta a su lado, muy cerca de él, para darse mutuamente algo de calor. Tiene la nariz helada y no sabe por qué Remus no parece interesado en volver a la habitación, pero si prefiere permanecer afuera pasando frío, no le molesta quedarse con él. No tiene nada mejor que hacer.

-Sirius –el licántropo habla en un hilo de voz-¿tú prefieres la vista o el oído?

Una risa ronca sale desde el fondo de la garganta de su amigo. Se ríe en voz baja. Después le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

-El tacto es mucho mejor¿sabes? –se acerca a su oreja y susurra:- Y ya ni te cuento el gusto.

El otro chico nota un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo y se separa del animago por acto reflejo, aunque justo después se arrepiente. Y muy en el fondo se reprende a sí mismo por arrepentirse. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius suele bromear así, flirteando, sobre todo con James. Si no quiere sufrir, lo mejor es que se haga a la idea en lugar de disfrutar cuando lo hace también con él.

El moreno se ríe por todo lo alto, en total contraste con la risa silenciosa de antes. Remus, aunque se siente avergonzado y cree podría entrar en combustión espontánea en cualquier momento debido al calor que siente –incluso estando en una noche tan fría como esa-, no puede evitar ensimismarse con la imagen de Sirius con la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo a mandíbula abierta, riéndose de él. Brilla tanto como la estrella que lleva su nombre –porque sabe que fue la estrella, y no él, quien copió el nombre, mucho antes de que el mago naciera–, o quizá incluso más.

Si lo piensa bien, puede que su amigo tenga razón y la vista sea un sentido mediocre comparado con el tacto y el gusto. Pero mientras Sirius permanezca inalcanzable para él, podrá contentarse con el regalo de la vista. Pues la imagen que está viendo en ese momento no tiene precio, y no hay nadie cerca que pueda presenciar tal escena, aparte de él. Puede considerarse afortunado.

Parece que Sirius lee sus pensamientos y decide llevarle la contraria una vez ha dejado de reír.

-Vale, tío –dice, en un tono claramente juguetón, provocando para que le lancen un hueso-, creo que tienes razón. La vista es cojonuda.

Remus está a punto de preguntar, pero la mirada de su amigo lo dice todo. Lo mira _a él_, fijamente, y se lo come con los ojos. Cree que intenta intimidarle, y es odioso que realmente lo consiga. Se pregunta si la luna también los está mirando, y si se ríe de él del mismo modo que el animago.

No llega a caer en la cuenta de que Sirius se recrea la vista de la misma manera en que él lo hacía segundos antes.

Siente que se pone más colorado, si cabe. Hasta la raíz del pelo.

Bueno, vale. Quizá la vista no sea tan buena elección cuando la usan en tu contra. Decididamente, prefiere el olfato, ya que nadie lo ha nombrado esa noche y, por el momento, no le ha traído problemas. Al cuerno con la vista, el oído, el gusto y el tacto, que hacen perder el control e incitan al pecado.

Utilizando palabras de Sirius, _qué coño, al cuerno. A la mierda._


	5. Gusto

**Gusto**

_La vista es cojonuda._

Remus siente que cae al vacío con las palabras de Sirius. Supone que él lo sabe y disfruta con la situación, y se siente enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan débil. Aunque fuese por una sola vez, le gustaría plantar cara al animago y demostrar que es capaz de contestar a sus burlas e insinuaciones. Y a sus burlas insinuantes, sobre todo –o insinuaciones burlonas, no lo sabe–.

Busca valor donde cree que no lo hay, y parece que lo encuentra, aunque quizá se deba a que toma prestado algo del lobo. O ha salido la luna llena a traición y todavía no se ha dado cuenta, porque no se reconoce al hablar.

-¿En serio? Pues ahora soy yo el que se retracta. Dependiendo de _qué_ hablemos, el gusto debe de ser inigualable.

La expresión en el rostro de Sirius es indescriptible. Se extraña durante un momento, lo mira con curiosidad, con la cabeza ladeada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero acepta el palo que su amigo le lanza y sonríe con picardía. Si el licántropo quiere jugar, no será él quien se lo impida.

-¿Hablamos de chocolate?

La tímida sonrisa de Remus se ensancha. Sus ojos empequeñecen.

-De chocolate, o de lo que tú quieras.

Bueno, definitivamente eso ha sonado raro. Ahora el rebelde de los Black se siente ofendido por la forma de comportarse de su amigo. No es que se sienta intimidado, en absoluto. Es sólo que… ¿Es que se han cambiado las tornas? ¿Desde cuándo es Remus el lanzado? ¡Desde nunca! ¿Le está echando un pulso o qué? Si se trata de decir burradas, él es el rey. No puede ser que, de repente, el lobo haya construido un muro infranqueable, idéntico al suyo, y haya copiado _su_ técnica para mejorarla. Los dobles sentidos son _su_ fuerte, no los del lobo.

-¿Y si el chocolate es tuyo?

El prefecto reflexiona un instante antes de contestar.

-Te mataría más tarde, pero dudo de que te arrepintieras de habértelo comido. Aunque si tanto te gusta, quién sabe, quizá incluso pueda conseguirte algo más.

Vale. ¿Quién cojones es ese tío y qué coño ha hecho con su colega Remus Lupin? Porque, o realmente está hablando de chocolate en un arranque de amabilidad (_¿Lunático compartiendo tan felizmente su chuchería preferida? ¡JA!_), o el ambiente se está caldeando de veras. Lo está caldeando él, más bien dicho. Por lo más sagrado, ¡que es prefecto! ¡Es un estudiante modelo! ¡Una persona ejemplar! Y, sobre todo, ¡ES REMUS! No le puede estar echando la caña de esa manera, ni en broma.

Seguramente esté intentando ponerse a su altura para acojonarlo. Sí, seguro que es eso. Pues un Black nunca se echa atrás, que se entere ese condenado Lupin. No hay forma de ganarle en su propio territorio.

El animago mira directamente a los ojos del otro chico. Acerca su cara a la de él hasta que apenas un palmo los separa. Después utiliza una voz que no alcanza a ser un susurro, pero tampoco habla en voz alta. Pretende –y probablemente logra- que suene sensual.

-Creo que quiero probar ese chocolate.

Ajá. En la mirada del lobo hay duda. Es una grieta a través de la cuál conseguirá derribar el muro. Ahora reculará, forzará una carcajada, le empujará y le pedirá que se deje de mamarrachadas, o cualquier otro tipo de comportamiento más típico de Remus que el de los últimos minutos.

-Nada te lo impide. Sírvete tú mismo.

_¿¿¡¡…PERO QUÉ COÑO!!??_

¡Lo va a hacer y punto! ¡No se va a echar atrás, porque entonces Lunático gana! ¡Y él PIERDE! ¡Y no puede perder!

Sólo tiene que acercarse un poco. Un poco más. Los labios de Remus están cerca, y entreabiertos, y…

Se pone en pie. ¡MIERDA! ¡Ha sido sin querer! Al final no se ha atrevido. Los nervios le han traicionado y ha terminado por rajarse. Qué humillación, qué mancha negra en su historial. Su expediente, destrozado. Su orgullo viril, todavía peor. No puede ser que haya perdido por no atreverse a dar un insignificante beso.

_Es que es Remus._

Esa es la única justificación que encuentra y considera fehaciente. Intenta buscar otra cuando huye de allí a paso ligero, con el corazón a mil, sin mediar palabra, pero los pensamientos se agolpan en su mente y no es capaz de ponerlos en orden. Incluso se atrevería a decir que nota las mejillas ardiendo. ¿Qué coño es, una nena? Qué puto asco.

El licántropo, estupefacto, continúa sentado sobre la hierba del jardín. No sabe cómo ha conseguido ser tan atrevido por una vez en su vida. Pero lo más sorprendente es que ha ahuyentado al perro de Sirius Black. Lo ha visto huir con el rabo entre las patas, y ni siquiera ha tenido que morder. Aunque ha estado cerca.

En cuanto se acostumbra a la sorpresa, se siente valiente, glorioso, triunfador. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo nota algo parecido a la decepción. Por un momento ha estado seguro de que el animago se atrevería a besarle. Es todo como un círculo, porque el hecho de haber vencido a Sirius en su propio terreno le hace sentir invulnerable, pero precisamente eso ha evitado la existencia de un beso entre ellos.

Suspira en plena noche, donde nadie le escucha. El gusto es una mierda cuando sólo tienes su ausencia. Eso cree, porque acaba de perder una oportunidad única, y está seguro de que nunca podrá decir a qué saben los labios de Sirius Black.


	6. Oído

**Oído**

Han pasado unos minutos (¿o ha sido una eternidad?) cuando Remus cree conveniente levantarse del suelo -si se lo permite el temblor de sus rodillas- y regresar a la habitación. Casi no se tiene en pie, asustado de sí mismo, o del lobo, y por lo que podía haber ocurrido, a la vez que decepcionado porque finalmente no ha pasado nada relevante. Cuando abre la puerta se dirige directamente a su cama y se echa bocabajo sobre ella aun estando vestido. Sabe que Sirius se hace el dormido en la cama de al lado, pero no le da importancia. Él se siente casi como en una nube, entre nervioso y relajado, y cae en un profundo sueño poco después de cerrar los ojos.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, nota que el animago le observa de reojo continuamente. Probablemente los demás no se dan cuenta, porque comenta el próximo partido de quidditch con James con total normalidad, no pierde el tiempo para tomarle el pelo a Peter ni para hacer enfadar a algún slytherin que pasa por allí, pero Remus puede sentir claramente su mirada grisácea sobre él. Se siente incómodo como nunca, de modo que engulle la comida y se pone en pie para alejarse inmediatamente con un paso tan ligero y natural como le es posible.

Una voz le detiene cuando llega a la Sala Común, desierta hasta ese momento.

-Eh, Lupin –cómo no, tenía que ser _él_-. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

El rostro del licántropo muestra confusión. ¿Qué está haciendo¿Qué hace _él_, aparte de invadir su espacio personal con los ojos¿Qué hace, además de empezar a convertirse en una maldita obsesión¿Qué hace tan normal ahora, tras lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir anoche? Por encima de todos los pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza, le llama la atención que el animago continúe siendo capaz de mirarle a la cara. Después de haber huido la noche anterior, creía que Sirius no sería capaz de comportarse de forma natural tan pronto. Y ahí está, fresco como una rosa, comiéndose el mundo como cada mañana.

-Francamente, no entiendo qué quieres decir.

Nota su voz algo temblorosa, y busca al lobo en su interior para que le aporte alguna de las fuerzas que le prestó anoche. Pero parece que el animal sólo se digna a aparecer cuando la luna está cerca, aunque sea de forma superficial, porque en ese momento no encuentra ni rastro de él.

-No te hagas el sueco. Anoche me dijiste que me ibas a dar chocolate¿no?

La voz de Sirius suena firme. Termina con una pregunta, pero está afirmando. Está sentenciando. El licántropo le prometió chocolate y _tiene_ que dárselo.

Remus no se quiere echar atrás. No puede huir ahora que comienza a entrever un final para la noche de ayer. Se obliga a responder, cuando lo que su mente le dice es que ignore al perro y le reprenda por resultar atosigante con tal de desviar la conversación. Eso, o salir corriendo de allí. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que ha hecho siempre: no seguir el juego de Sirius. La diferencia está en que lo ha seguido una vez y ha salido victorioso, así que¿qué puede perder si lo intenta de nuevo? Es Sirius el que viene a por más.

Pero no está seguro del todo. Tiene miedo de sí mismo, de meter la para, de salir herido de la situación por estar ilusionándose a causa de un juego estúpido. Aunque hay algo, quizá su propio orgullo, que lo empuja a seguir.

-No lo quisiste… ayer –respira hondo. Intenta que su voz parezca de alguien sereno-. Lo rechazaste¿recuerdas? –frases cortas, para que el corazón no se le salga por la boca.

-Joder… -se aparta el flequillo de los ojos con _ese_ gesto tan suyo- Pero es que pensaba que estabas de coña. Tengo que admitir que no me lo esperaba. Creía que te estabas marcando un farol –confiesa, con una media sonrisa que le hace parecer algo avergonzado.

Ahora mismo el corazón de Remus Lupin quiere salir de paseo. Por lo menos, eso es lo que parece cuando golpea con fuerza el pecho que lo mantiene encerrado. La cabeza se une a él en su lucha contra la poca entereza que le queda al chico y decide que es el momento ideal para sufrir un pequeño mareo.

Y el lobo, de mientras, debe de estar echando la siesta, porque no da señales de vida. No le siente. No le oye. Por un instante, el prefecto cree que su licantropía ha desaparecido. Ha sido aplacada por el dudoso encanto y el evidente descaro de Sirius Black. Se haría millonario si hiciera con él un remedio para su enfermedad. El problema es que lo primero que se le ocurre hacer con Sirius no es precisamente un remedio contra la licantropía. En realidad podría hacer una lista.

Deja de respirar justo antes de decidir que no tiene nada que perder. Se lanza al vacío con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo no me marco faroles, Black –mete su temblorosa mano izquierda en un bolsillo de la túnica, porque está nervioso y no sabe qué hacer con las manos, ni con el resto del cuerpo-. Por si todavía te interesa, creo que recuerdas el camino a la despensa.

-Si me das permiso es más aburrido.

-Por eso ayer te escaqueaste.

El sarcasmo de Remus le sabe a reto. Su sonrisa se ensancha y se acerca varios pasos a él.

-¿Sabes, Lunático? Creo que querrás morirte después de esto.

El otro gryffindor responde con inusitada rapidez. Sirius incluso cree haber descubierto cierto carácter malicioso en el tono de voz que utiliza.

-Igual el que se quiere morir eres tú, Sirius –y no es sólo el tono, sino ese _Sirius_, lo que le hace sentir como si él fuera la presa.

Con todos ustedes, Remus _Lunático_ Lupin, el gamberro, puro espíritu merodeador tras esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Pero Sirius es tan merodeador como él, e igualmente capaz de enseñarle los dientes al mismísimo lobo que tiene delante. Más que eso: le va a arrancar la piel a tiras y se va a hacer un abrigo de Lupin.

Se acerca a Remus y sólo unos centímetros lo separan de sus labios. Le agarra posesivamente por la nuca con una mano y lo atrae hacia sí con fiereza. Es tan repentino que el otro chico no tiene tiempo para respirar. Y aunque lo hubiera tenido, no existe en el mundo suficiente aire para sobrevivir a eso. A ese beso. A Sirius Black.

El animago muerde sus labios con voracidad, con hambre de años. Invade su boca con la lengua y es entonces cuando Remus cae en la cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no reacciona a las órdenes de su cerebro, sino al contacto con Sirius. Le tiemblan las rodillas y la vista se ha vuelto borrosa (¿por qué no ha cerrado los ojos? No lo sabe, quizá tampoco haya tenido tiempo para eso y ahora está muerto).

Mareo. Sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago. El suelo queda a quilómetros bajo sus pies. Alarga las manos hasta la túnica de Sirius y se agarra para no caer. Se está abandonando al beso, en contra de su voluntad inicial, y está dejando que lleve las riendas ese maldito chucho que le hace perder el control. El muy miserable explora cara rincón de su boca, la escudriña con especial minuciosidad. Explora el terreno lentamente para después descargar toda la artillería. Pasional. Asfixiante. Sirius.

Remus se envalentona e intenta ser él quien invada la boca del otro, que trata de impedírselo profundizando el beso. Pero no importa, ya está ahí. Siempre valdrá más la maña que la fuerza. Ha entrado, y ambos se enzarzan en una batalla casi épica. Las estocadas, mortales, directas al corazón. Remus comienza a saberse vencedor. Su contraataque ha dado resultado.

Sirius nunca pierde. Será cosa de Black, o será cosa de Sirius, simplemente, y de ese maldito orgullo que tiene, pero siempre hace igual. Cuando juegan al ajedrez mágico, al parchís muggle, o incluso cuando echa una carrera de escobas con James. Cuando está a punto de perder, se retira _elegantemente_. Y si no, siempre pone excusas por haber perdido. En otras palabras, odia demasiado perder.

Esta vez simplemente se separa de Remus, de forma tan repentina como el inicio del beso. Lo observa detenidamente con esa mirada grisácea, con la mano todavía sobre su nuca. El licántropo le sostiene la mirada, lánguido, cree que incluso moribundo.

Inesperada y bruscamente, Sirius da media vuelta y se marcha.

Remus todavía no sabe cómo ha sobrevivido. Tampoco sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas para hablar.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Al comedor, a terminar de almorzar, capullo.

Suena como siempre, pero algo le dice a Remus que su amigo se ha enfadado, y siente punzadas de dolor en el pecho. No debería haber provocado esa situación desde buen principio. Ahora es el mismo de siempre; nada queda de la seguridad que le pedía al lobo, y vuelve a tener esa sensación que tan bien conoce de haber cometido un grave error que pueda costarle la amistad del moreno.

-¿Estás… enfadado?

Sirius parece sorprendido. Después, molesto. Irritado cuando contesta, tras girarse para mirar a la cara al otro merodeador.

-No, coño, pero la próxima vez no me metas la lengua hasta el esófago –se adivina la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios justo antes de que el chico salga de la estancia.

_La próxima vez_. Esas palabras son una promesa de lo que es y será. De lo que, en el fondo, siempre ha sido. Sólo él consigue que tres palabras suenen cargadas de significado. Tres palabras con más contenido que un libro de mil páginas, con un mensaje mucho más profundo que un poema de William Blake.

Al menos, es así para Remus.

* * *

¡Hola! Quiero agradecer las reviews, los favoritos y los alerts · . Vale, no son una barbaridad, pero a mí me hacen feliz XD . Eso sí, es un poco frustrante que las personas que me ponen en favoritos o en alert no dejen review... Pero bueno, es un país libre XD . Me frustra un poco pero al menos sé que me leéis y por ello ya os estoy agradecida :)!!

Por otro lado, decir que nunca he descrito un beso. Y creo que podré seguir diciéndolo xDD .

Bueno, nos leemos por ahí. ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Sentido de la orientación

**Sentido de la orientación  
**

* * *

A veces, cuando quedan pocos días para la luna llena, cuando se estresa por los exámenes que acechan, o por otro millón de posibles motivos, Remus no puede evitar desanimarse. Siente su cuerpo exageradamente pesado, especialmente en la parte del pecho, y está deseando terminar las clases para poder echarse en su cama, cerrar los ojos, y dejar que pasen al menos unos minutos para levantarse y centrarse de nuevo en sus tareas.

Hace tiempo, Peter le comentó que le ocurría algo similar de vez en cuando. Le dijo que en ocasiones se siente fuera de lugar, como si no encontrara su sitio en el mundo, y nunca conoce el motivo exacto. Son crisis existenciales pasajeras, en opinión del animago. El licántropo le dio la razón. Son pequeños baches que surgen de nadie sabe dónde y amargan un poco tu vida. Porque, aunque puedan deberse a la estresante época de exámenes, al mal tiempo, o a una discusión con un amigo cercano, muchas otras veces te sientes vacío sin que te atormente nada en particular.

La situación se repite. Remus se deja caer sobre su cama y cierra los ojos, tratando de descansar su alma. Le duele todo, pero no sabría explicarlo. Si alguien pregunta qué le ocurre, cree que no será capaz de responder, porque ni siquiera él encuentra una explicación factible.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, y el licántropo no necesita mirar pasa saber quién aparece por ella. Conoce de sobras su forma de caminar, y reconoce su peso al caer este sobre la cama.

-Lunático, ¿qué te pasa?

También sabía que no tardaría mucho en preguntar, porque es lo que hace cada vez que el prefecto parece abatido. Sirius siempre quiere saber, controlar, necesita conocer todo lo que ocurre en su entorno –por lo menos, en esa parte del entorno que le resulta interesante–.

Con los brazos uno a cada lado de su cabeza, y la cara hundida en la almohada, Remus contesta, intentando que su voz suene lo menos angustiada posible.

-Nada, no me pasa nada. Sólo estoy cansado.

Si alguien ha visto alguna vez rendirse al rebelde de los Black, ese no es Remus. Por lo que él sabe, husmea a tu alrededor sin descanso y te atosiga sin tregua, todo para saber qué perturba el ciclo regular de su entorno.

No puede evitar enternecerse al saber que se preocupa por él, pero le gustaría darle una patada en el morro para que se fuera a olisquear a otro en ese momento.

-Si no me quieres decir nada, tú mismo, tío. Pero me lo tienes que explicar.

-Sirius, eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Explícamelo y verás cómo sí lo tiene.

-Te he dicho que no…

-¿Me ves cara de subnormal, o qué? –frío, cortante, incluso cuando intenta apoyar a los suyos. Ese es Sirius.

Ya no siente ningún tipo de ternura hacia su amigo. Comienza a ser exasperante. Para Remus, la amistad consiste en mantenerse siempre cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos para permitir que cada uno tenga su espacio vital. Que corra el aire. Sirius, en cambio, irrumpe en el espacio vital de sus amigos, especialmente en el del licántropo, y clava una bandera, como si lo reclamara como _su_ territorio. Le sorprende que no orine en él, de paso.

Por muy inaceptable que sea, la única salida es dar una explicación inventada, pero creíble.

-Estoy preocupado por los exámenes –miente, sintiéndose ruin en el proceso-. Veo que se nos echan encima y no llevo el temario tan bien como me gustaría.

Sirius niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y chasquea la lengua. Le agarra de la túnica y estira hasta que le obliga a incorporarse, sentado a su lado.

-Tío, pero si cada año terminan saliéndote de coña. Y eso que siempre te estás quejando.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? James y tú ni siquiera necesitáis estudiar. Me frustráis –concluye, intentando que eso ahuyente al entrometido can.

Pero no lo consigue. El animago no puede evitar sentirse algo culpable por el aspecto decaído del otro chico, y su rostro se ensombrece por un momento. Un instante después, tiene una sonrisa gamberra en los labios. Pasa un brazo por la cintura de Remus y le obliga a ponerse en pie.

-Mira, nos vamos a ir ahora mismo a Hogsmeade a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.

-No, Sirius -no puede evitar sonreír, divertido. Gira la cara para que el de ojos grises no lo descubra e intenta seguir con la farsa-. Tengo que estudiar.

Sirius no suelta su cintura. Es más: le zarandea y después le da un suave cabezazo con tal de conseguir que el chico le haga caso. Que le mire cuando habla, al menos.

-Pues entonces nos vamos a estudiar los dos –sentencia-. Andando a tu rincón oscuro, lobo de biblioteca.

El licántropo no le cree hasta que el otro comienza a tirar de él y lo lleva a la Biblioteca, concretamente a la mesa del fondo, junto a la ventana. Incluso entonces cree que saldrá corriendo de allí, o que se reirá en su cara y bromeará con un "Te lo has creído", pero nada de eso ocurre. Ni siquiera le sale urticaria por estar rodeado de libros de texto. Pero lo más impensable llega cuando se levanta, se acerca a una de las estanterías y vuelve a la mesa con un grueso volumen de Historia de la Magia.

Lo abre. Lo mira. Parece que está leyendo.

Remus no sale de su asombro. Sabe que, para Sirius, pasar un solo segundo estudiando es un suplicio, además de una completa pérdida de tiempo. Todo lo que tiene que saber, lo lleva en la sangre. Se lo han estado repitiendo sus familiares desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. Quizá por eso significa tanto para él que el animago haya sido capaz de acompañarle por voluntad propia.

La magia de un Black es increíble, piensa, porque ya no queda ni rastro de aquella angustia irracional que sentía minutos antes; ahora sólo nota una pequeña sensación de vértigo en el estómago, y la seguridad de haber encontrado el camino a casa después de una noche a la intemperie.

En diversos libros ha leído que, desde hace miles de años, los navegantes utilizan la Estrella Polar para no errar su rumbo. Remus puede presumir de tener su propia estrella, de nombre, Sirius.

* * *

Tenía como abandonadas mis tablas de HP... x.x· Por suerte (en este caso XD) no las leen muchas personas XD . De todos modos, muchas gracias por las reviews que habéis dejado, se agradecen mucho D .


	8. Sentido del humor

**#6 Sentido del humor**

Si hubiera podido elegir, probablemente habría escogido no llegar nunca a la situación de morirse cada vez que ve pasar a Sirius. Seguramente sería más feliz si nunca hubiera pasado la línea que separa la amistad de algo más, si continuara siendo un hombre lobo que jamás de los jamases hubiera tenido siquiera la esperanza de que alguien se fijara en él _de esa forma_.

-¡Eh, Lunático, mira! ¿A que estoy buenísimo sólo con estos gayumbos? Bueno, y también sin ellos… Je…

Sí, el pensamiento de permanecer más feliz y cuerdo si no se hubiera enamorado de un chucho como ese es más que aceptable. No porque el muy desgraciado se pasee por la habitación prácticamente como llegó al mundo un mínimo de tres veces al día (o no _sólo_ por eso), sino sencillamente porque sentir algo especial por alguien como Sirius, que la mayor parte de las veces no sabes lo que piensa (ni si lo hace), es un auténtico infierno.

Cuando no sabe dónde está, a veces se pregunta si habrá sucumbido a los encantos de alguna de esas chicas que se pasan el día babeando el suelo por donde pisa. Sabe que es improbable, puesto que suele ignorarlas, y no espera que sea un perro infiel, pero no puede evitar caer en la duda. Y hay algo que escuece en alguna parte del pecho, o del estómago, que no se alivia hasta que lo ve aparecer por la puerta de la Sala Común con sus botas de quidditch llenas de barro.

A veces se odia a sí mismo por ser de esa manera. Por demostrar ser celoso e incluso posesivo, aunque sabe esconderlo a ojos de los demás. Está acostumbrado a callar y ocultar lo que siente, especialmente en lo referente a Sirius, que despierta tantos sentimientos en él. Aunque a Lily no puede engañarla. La chica le conoce demasiado bien como para creer sus "No me pasa nada" o pasar por alto la mirada triste que tiene cuando Sirius pasa de largo.

La pelirroja se ríe. Es decir, le anima, siempre lo hace, pero encuentra divertido ese comportamiento que tan poco va con Remus, el imperturbable, calmado y apacible Remus. El chico contesta que quizá parte de la culpa la tenga el lobo, que necesita dejar una marca en su territorio para que los otros animales no se acerquen a él. De la misma manera, le gustaría dejar claro lo que es de su propiedad.

Y Lily se ríe, porque cree que se le está pegando algo del comportamiento de Sirius, una conducta que ella considera _propia del Paleolítico_. Pero a Remus no le hace ninguna gracia.


	9. Sentido de la moda

¿A alguien le gusta Grease? :Þ

**#9 Sentido de la moda**

Un teatro muggle de Londres se llena esa noche de jóvenes magos de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Dumbledore tiene preparada esa visita desde el curso anterior, a pesar de lo mucho que le han recomendado otros profesores que no la lleve a cabo por los riesgos que supondría. Pero el director del colegio considera de suma importancia que sus alumnos conozcan actividades propias de los muggles, que se acostumbren y, por qué no, se hagan afines a ellas.

La obra afortunada de recibir tales espectadores es _Grease_, un musical de Broadway que mueve masas desde el 72. El argumento gira en torno a un grupo de estudiantes rebeldes del instituto norteamericano Rydell. Una chica llamada Sandy se traslada a dicho centro y descubre que allí también recibe clases ni más ni menos que Danny Zuko, su amor de verano. Si bien para él también es una agradable sorpresa, nunca lo demuestra en presencia de sus amigos, ante los cuales finge ser un donjuán insaciable.

Lily explica el argumento de la obra a los merodeadores mientras entran en el teatro y toman asiento. Remus conoce la historia, puesto que la pelirroja se lo ha explicado millones de veces, deseosa de acudir algún día a presenciar la obra, motivo por el cual ese día se encuentra de especial buen humor. Incluso deja pasar las impertinencias de James sobre las _muchas_ y _distintas_ cosas que podrían estar haciendo ellos dos en ese momento. Lo cierto es que a él también le emociona la idea (de la obra, no la de James metiéndole mano a Lily), y le parece increíble estar sentado a apenas cuatro filas de ese escenario que, aunque no es muy grande, se le antoja infinito.

Sirius se las apaña para terminar sentado entre Remus y James. No deja de hablar ni siquiera cuando se apagan las luces para dar paso a la obra, y el licántropo termina chistando para mandarle callar. El animago obedece. Pero sólo necesita ver a Sandy y escuchar sus ensoñaciones sobre el amor del verano para declarar en voz bien alta y clara su opinión sobre el asunto.

-Qué obra tan moña.

Remus le propina con un suave codazo en el pecho y James ríe por lo bajo. Lily les censura con la mirada, y el licántropo, de algún modo, se siente culpable por molestar. Debería haber traído el bozal.

La obra continúa, ajena a los comentarios por lo bajo entre Sirius y James. La prefecta pelirroja ovaciona a los actores tras la primera canción, en la que los protagonistas explican una misma historia desde distintos puntos de vista. Entre aplausos se acerca a la oreja de Remus y explica que le encantan las Pink Ladies, que a ella le gustaría ser una y que Sandy y Rizzo son dos fantásticas piezas contrarias que igualan la balanza. Su amigo sonríe y confiesa que él jamás podría formar parte de un grupo como los T-Birds, chulos y rompecorazones.

E instintivamente dirige una mirada hacia Sirius.

-¿Qué? –el gryffindor de ojos grises no aplaude. Se percata de la atención de los prefectos de su izquierda y enarca una ceja, intrigado. Los otros dos cruzan una mirada de complicidad y sonríen.

Suena la canción del _Grease Lighting_, la chatarra de Kenickie que los chicos transforman en un imponente vehículo de cuatro ruedas. Sirius se inclina hacia el hombre lobo y susurra que ese tío es su ídolo. _Yo también sería capaz de cantarle a mi moto, ¿sabes? _Sí, Remus lo sabe. Y no le sorprendería encontrarle uno de estos días sentado en la Sala Común componiendo una canción para su preciada motocicleta.

La atención del animago de ojos grises decae a partir de ese momento. La habitación de las chicas y sus respectivas canciones le parecen _una mariconada_, pero apunta que le harían un favor a Lily si hicieran la ola entre todos, porque _hostia, mírala, le faltan manos para aplaudir_. James le reprende y le ordena callar, básicamente porque, aunque se encuentra sentado relativamente lejos de la pelirroja –que se las ha ingeniado para terminar entre el licántropo y el pasillo central–, espera que ésta le escuche defender la obra que tanto le gusta y se lo agradezca de alguna forma.

Remus se cansa de escuchar la opinión del joven Black a cada momento. Especialmente sobre Danny, que le parece _un calzonazos_, porque cambia cada vez que se encuentra a solas con Sandy. Le molesta especialmente que se haya unido al equipo de atletismo sólo por agradar a la chica. El prefecto da gracias al cielo cuando llega el descanso y encuentra la oportunidad de escapar junto a Lily. Comentan la obra, las canciones, los actores e incluso el atrezzo. Lamentablemente, sólo son quince minutos de gloria. En cuanto regresa al interior del recinto, los ladridos que le recriminan haberse marchado sin avisar y de forma tan repentina se suceden junto a su oreja. Él se excusa como puede y comienza la segunda parte de la obra. La cual, por cierto, agrada a Sirius todavía menos que la primera. Evidentemente, lo hace saber a cada momento, y Remus resopla y le dirige miradas cargadas de odio.

Se avecina el final. Remus lo sabe, porque Lily no cesa de quejarse y de decir que no quiere que termine. A él también le da algo de pena. Ha pasado un rato entretenido. Y el escenario indica que el final promete ser una gran culminación.

Patty, la animadora, aparece junto a los amigos de Danny. Explica, decepcionada, que el líder de los T-Birds abandonó el equipo de atletismo tras negarse a las exigencias del entrenador para que se cortara el pelo. Justo en ese momento, Remus nota movimiento a su lado.

_No, por favor._

Sí.

Sirius se ha puesto en pie. Está aplaudiendo y silbando, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo hacerlo en ese punto de la obra, cuando la acción de la escena ha quedado inacabada… por su culpa.

-¡SÍ, SEÑOR!

James y Remus tiran de su camisa para que se siente de nuevo. Termina obedeciendo, pero la expresión de rebeldía continúa en su rostro. Los actores se han desconcentrado durante un momento, pero enseguida recuperan el hilo y continúan con la escena.

El licántropo mira de reojo a su derecha con algo de frustración. Y no puede evitar que ese sentimiento se transforme en otro muy distinto, casi de admiración. Sirius puede ser un rebelde con y sin causa, un descarado, egocéntrico y en ocasiones incluso maleducado. Podría identificarse con los T-Birds en todo eso e incluso en algunas características físicas, pero ese no es el motivo por el que se ha levantado a aplaudir. Admira lo auténtico, todo lo inalterable que permanece en pos de una causa digna –o que así lo considere él-, y no es capaz de culparle por ello, porque al propio Remus todo eso le atrae sin remedio. Incluso lo más rebelde. Y no puede negarlo, porque la mayor evidencia está sentada a su lado.

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido un poco en plan prueba XD . Es la primera vez que publico un capítulo en antes que en Livejournal... Y este concretamente lleva casi un año escrito, sólo que nunca me he atrevido a publicarlo, así que las opiniones son más que bienvenidas :3 (y necesarias, todo sea dicho). Lo escribí justo después de ver el musical de Grease en Barcelona, y tuve que darle varios repasos porque parecía que estaba haciendo un resumen de la obra UxD .

¡Gracias por leer! Prometo vernos pronto, me estoy poniendo las pilas de nuevo.


	10. Sexto sentido

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto un poco :Þ .

Bien, allá va el último...

* * *

**Sexto sentido**

El día se ha nublado y se acerca la noche de luna llena. Son dos factores que a menudo provocan el malestar de Remus, y con más razón si se unen en su contra. Prefiere esconderse en algún lugar apartado para leer tranquilamente, sin nadie cerca. Ni siquiera Lily, su habitual compañera de lectura y momentos de relax. No quiere que la impetuosidad del lobo aparezca cuando menos lo espere y termine haciendo daño a alguien.

A veces es mejor hacer caso al mundo y apartar a los hombres lobo de la sociedad. Esconderse en el Bosque Prohibido es una buena opción. Al menos, en soledad no hay nadie que le señale con el dedo.

-Ja, así que aquí estás.

Quizás sí lo haya. Remus gira la cabeza y encuentra el índice de Sirius apuntándole acusadoramente. El chico parece algo molesto, o así lo indica su ceño fruncido. Casi le parece estar viendo a Canuto arrugando el hocico.

-Vaya, yo que quería estar _solo_ –remarca, con una pequeña esperanza puesta en que el otro capte la indirecta y se marche por donde ha venido.

Sirius sonríe con suficiencia y se sienta a su lado, sobre la hierba seca.

-Me ha costado un poco encontrarte, pero no hay nada imposible para mí.

El licántropo simula estar interesado en el árbol de su derecha para girar la cara y ocultar la sonrisa que asoma en la comisura de sus labios. No puede evitar recordar esos años en los que sus amigos todavía desconocían el gran secreto. Cuando se acercaba la noche de luna llena, Remus buscaba un escondite donde pasar solo sus crisis existenciales y su malhumor. Sus compañeros de habitación lo buscaban por cada rincón del colegio, pero el único capaz de encontrarle siempre fue Sirius. No le preocupaba que su búsqueda se prolongara hasta la noche, y no descansaba hasta encontrar a su amigo, lo cual suponía un problema en la misma noche de luna llena.

-No importa dónde te escondas, Lunático, sabes que puedo encontrarte.

Lo dice con un tono de voz humilde, como si no tuviera nada que demostrar porque ambos saben que su afirmación es cierta. Se gana que Remus lo mire a los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Cualquier cosa le suena estúpida.

-Es fácil para mí seguir tu rastro. Lo digo –continúa Sirius con semblante serio, aunque su voz comienza a tornarse burlona- porque tus pies huelen a rayos.

El otro gryffindor enarca una ceja. Sin mediar palabra, se pone en pie y comienza a caminar en dirección a la torre.

-¡Eh! –llama Sirius, y corre detrás de él- Venga, tío, no te enfades, que era broma. Eh, Lunático, háblame, coño. No me mires así. Jodeeeer…

Remus camina con paso airado y se limita a mirar de reojo a Sirius. No consiente emitir un solo sonido con la boca, porque está haciendo esfuerzos por no sonreír. No sabe cómo lo hace el maldito chucho, pero siempre le devuelve un poco de buen humor. Al menos, el suficiente para sobrevivir hasta su próxima crisis existencial.

* * *

**...............SE ACABÓ**

* * *

En mi próxima crisis existencial seré yo la que necesite a Remus XD . De verdad que ha sido para mí como un paño de lágrimas. Escribía desde su POV sin pretenderlo y al final me daba cuenta de lo mucho que le quiero ;___;· , Remus cosa mona. Cuidadlo mucho en vuestros fics~ T_T· Yo estoy deseando volver a encontrar un lugar para él en mis escritos.

Espero que os haya gustado el fic, aunque haya ido actualizando un poco a mi bola...UxD

Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí :3 , ha sido un placer.

**~Tifa**

_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!_


End file.
